


Montgomery Séance

by Anielka



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, POV of OC's, The Mystical Villa Montezuma Mansion, basically just dialogues, i'm not sure how to treat time in this, kind of time bending???, seance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anielka/pseuds/Anielka
Summary: “Do you think they know what year is it?”“Year?” A voice asked back, making everyone hold their breaths. “Twenty eighteen.”“What?” Lonnie blinked in confusion.“They are so mistaken, poor souls!” Patty cried out.“They are spirits of the dead, of course they’d be confused.” George mumbled to Lonnie. “We must not mock them for that.”The year is 1906, and Caroline and George Montgomery own the Montezuma Villa, where they make séances, and one night they communicate with two very chatty ghosts.





	Montgomery Séance

**Author's Note:**

> In the new episode, Ryan said that maybe Jesse Shepard was conducting a séance and thought Ryan and Shane were the ghosts and that got me thinking and this came out of that.Although I used the second owner, Mrs. Montgomery and her OC friends.   
> I literally made up a bunch of dead people for this.
> 
> Also!! Small clarifications now and at the end of the story:  
> This takes place around 1905/1906, and the U.S.A. took control of the formerly mexican territory around 1847/50, so I'm not that afraid of the characters knowing a little spanish. 
> 
> Also, also!! Did you fucking know that until 1915 avocaodos were called 'ahuacates', like in spanish, or 'aligator pears' in Florida??? I didn't, but now I know, and now you do to.  
> Also, also, also, I'm treating time as it pleases me. Time is a human construct, and is not real.  
> Enjoy this unbeta'd peace of trash.

 

 

Mrs. Caroline Montgomery cleared her throat before speaking.

“Spirits, we call you. Spirits, we’ll listen. Spirits! Talk to us!” Patricia Elsner, sitting at her left, whined in fear, her hand trembling in Caroline’s.

“Calm yourself, Patty,” Lonnie Gorham, at Caroline’s right, huffed in annoyance. “You know how it goes.”

“Everyone silence.” George Montgomery’s voice was strong, and any order he gave was final. Caroline smiled gratefully at her husband and continued with the séance.

“Spirits, come close and speak. Speak to us.” They stayed quiet for a few moments.

“This is pointless, as always.” Lonnie tried to pull his hands away, only to be held tighter by both Montgomery.

“You mustn’t let go, Mr. Gorham. Not until Caroline has dismissed the spirits.”

“And we’re barely beginning.” Caroline added to her husband’s words. “We must be patient with the dead.”

Patty trembled even harder.

“It’s alright, Patty, calm dow-“ Caroline was saying when they all heard a loud noise; a crack followed by a ‘shshsh’ like a train. Patty screamed. No one shushed her.

“What was that?” Lonnie asked, with a small voice.

“Could it be…?” George looked at his wife, whose face was bright with joy and tight with apprehension.

“Spirits.” She nodded. In the new found silence a voice rang out.

 _“…Ryan, that’s Sh_ -“

“A name!” Lonnie cried out in awe, interrupting the mysterious voice.

“Silence!” George demanded.

“Speak again, spirits, we’ll listen.” Caroline called out, desperate for more. This was so much more than she usually had. An actual ghost speaking in her séance! How miraculous!

“Was that the voice of a man?” Patty asked, not tearing her eyes from the center of the table, where the candles flickered frantically.

“You would know.” Lonnie hissed at her.

“I said silen-“ George was cut off by laughter and intelligible murmurs.

“Amazing.” Caroline smiled. “Say more, spirits!”

“ _We’re off to a fine start, here._ ” One of the voices said again, so clearly, so coherent, that it started a wave of chatter among the four people at the table.

“Did you hear?”

“It is unbelievable!”

“His voice was-“

“ _Would you shut up?!”_ The first voice shouted, making the candles flicker and everyone quieted immediately.

The silence stretched for a few moments, until Lonnie wondered out loud:

“Do you think they know what year is it?”

“ _Year?_ ” A voice asked back, making everyone hold their breaths. “ _Twenty eighteen_.”

“What?” Lonnie blinked in confusion.

“They are so mistaken, poor souls!” Patty cried out.

“They are spirits of the dead, of course they’d be confused.” George mumbled to Lonnie. “We must not mock them for that.”

“Ask something else.” Patty prompted Caroline, who asked the first thing that came to mind.

“What color are the shoes that I’m wearing?”

“Caroline!” George was staring at her with disbelief. “Of all the questions in this world…”

“ _Those sneaks are weak_.” Came the chocked answer.

“I believe they don’t like them.” Patty told Caroline, wide eyed.

“Yes, I believe so.” Mrs. Montgomery nodded, awed by the clarity of the chatter.

“You must keep asking, Caroline, dear.” George told her, all serious. “You must find out who were these men, how they died. You must guide them to the light.”

Caroline nodded.

“O, spirits, answer more questions, we beg of you. How did you die?”

Silence.

“Do they know they are dead?” Lonnie asked his friends. “If they do not, this would be pointless.”

“Have faith.” George said. “They will keep answering.”

“Spirits,” Caroline called again. “Please, let us know, how did you die?”

More silence followed.

“Call them by their names.” Patty shook Caroline’s hand.

“Ryan.” Caroline called out. “Ryan. Tell us how you died.”

Silence.

Then, softly:

“ _That car accident-“_

“A car accident, Ryan?” Caroline asked, while Patty cooed in pity. “You were in a car accident?”

“ _I’m dead right now_.” The voice was now hushed, unsure.

 “Yes, Ryan.” Caroline said, chocking on the lump on her throat. “You’re dead right now.”

The other voice spoke now, even softer than Ryan’s.

“ _I cut an avocado_.” He said.

“What is an avocado?” Patty whispered.

“He means the ahuacate.” George answered her. “There is an association that calls them that around here.”

“Sh.” Lonnie shot them a dirty look. “He is still talking.”

_“…lodge into my throat…”_

“You chocked with an ahuacate?” Caroline cocked her head.

 _“…Terrified of avocados_.”

“That is a stupid way to die.” Lonnie muttered.

“ _Fuck, dude_.” Ryan’s voice echoed through the room, and Lonnie snickered.

“Ask them why are they still here.” George told his wife.

“Ryan, why have you not gone towards the light?”

_“…treasure buried under…”_

“You’re looking for a treasure, Ryan?” She frowned. She had heard that the first owner, one Jesse Shepard, a musician, had had a lot of money, but she had never heard of a buried treasure. “Why?”

 _“…worth a lotta moolah these days…”_ answered the other voice.

It was Patty who tied the dots.

“They must have been poor.” She told them. “Ryan died in a car accident, maybe he was the coachman, or chauffeur, and he crashed.”

“And the other man?” Asked Lonnie.

“A farmer of sorts.” Answered George. “And they want money for mules, to keep on working.”

“God help rest their souls.” Patty mumbled.

“Hush.” Caroline called them. “Why do you want the money?”

_“…new technology…”_

“Why do you want new technology?”

_“…in like jurassic park…”_

“What _is_ that word?” Patty asked George. “Jew-raz-ick?”

“I cannot remember, to be frank.” He shook his head.

“It is something to do with stones, limestones, something of sorts.” Lonnie said, not looking very sure. “It is an obscure term.”

“They want to get either mules or new technology for something with limestones, then.” Caroline summarized. This was not making any sense.

_“…to find the raptor bones!”_

“Err, alright. Bones.”

“Raptor.” Lonnie muttered, then lit up with understanding. “Raptor means “thief” in Latin.”

“I- I- I- I do not understand anymore…” Patty stammered. And Caroline shook her head.

“Ryan, you’re not making any sense. Can you speak your mind more clearly?”

Silence.

“Ryan?” She looked around, in hopes that something would give away the presence of the ghosts. “Ryan are you here?”

Some chuckles echoed through the room again.

“At least they’re still here…”

“ _We’re gonna close our eyes now_.” Ryan spoke suddenly.

“Ryan?” Caroline perked up at the sound. “Ryan, why are you closing your eyes?”

“… _just want to talk…”_

“Ryan, we _are_ talking.” She smiled nervously. “Keep talking Ryan, or the other spirit, we’ll listen.”

They met silence.

“Ryan?”

_“…we’re gonna leave…”_

“Ryan?!” Caroline called out. “Why? Why are you leaving?”

_“…never gonna see us…”_

“What?”

“Why?”

“Where are you going now, Ryan? Speak to us!”

“… _son finale, oh_!” Ryan exclaimed.

“What is it?” George asked urgently. “Speak now!” He ordered.

 _“Unbelievable.”_ The ghost muttered. “… _not always about you_ …” His voice carried out in a soft echo.

“Oh, dear.” Patty blinked in surprise. “A ghost scolded you on pride.”

“That is…” Lonnie began, then they all giggled.

“Quite unbelievable.” Caroline smiled. Then, she said: “Alright, let’s end this conversation.”

Everyone around her nodded.

“We thank you, Ryan and his companion, for talking to us today. We hope you find peace soon. Farewell.”

“Farewell.” Repeated the rest of the table. Then they let go of their hands.

“That was…” Began George, looking at his wife. He seemed speechless.

“I know.” She smiled widely. “I cannot wait to do it again.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> More clarifications:   
> 1\. The name 'avocado' was introduced by the "California Avocado Association". If you don't believe me: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/California_Avocado_Society
> 
> 2\. The info on the Montgomery family I found here: http://www.weirdca.com/location.php?location=64   
> It deepens on the story of the house, and more owners. It's pretty cool.
> 
> 3\. Raptors were first discovered in 1923. 
> 
> 4\. The first use of the word 'jurassic' was in 1795 by some europeans describing rocks. Kind of boring, but now you know.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading this, if you liked it, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. If not, constructive criticism is also welcomed. If you see any mistakes, please tell me and I'll correct them.
> 
> Love, Ela.


End file.
